


В школьную пору могут научить даже прогулам

by nitabe0



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3-Z!AU, Gen, Gintoki and Katsura are both school students, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitabe0/pseuds/nitabe0
Summary: От одного пропущенного урока ведь не случится ничего страшного?..
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 5





	В школьную пору могут научить даже прогулам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Edo Fights" на diary.ru.
> 
> Частично вдохновляла меня песня Foreigner - "I want to know what love is".

И ученики, и учителя знали, что Гинтоки любил прогуливать. Никто не мог этому помешать. Ругать его было бесполезно — он плевал на всех и вся и делал всё по-своему. Единственным, кто пытался хоть как-то образумить Гинтоки, был Кацура. Он пытался быть гласом разума для Гинтоки, но это, само собой, не помогало. Потому ситуация, в которой Кацура видел Гинтоки, возвращающегося на уроки с очередного прогула, была не такой уж и редкой.  
А сейчас, как только началась перемена, Кацура поймал Гинтоки, собирающегося уйти, пока никто не видит, за локоть и строго спросил:  
— Куда ты на этот раз собрался?  
— Тц, — цыкнул Гинтоки и освободил свою руку из хватки Кацуры, — какая разница? Я готов сбежать куда угодно, лишь бы не сидеть на истории.  
— Что за глупости ты говоришь? История — это интереснейший... — начал было Кацура, но Гинтоки поднял указательный палец вверх и сказал:  
— Нет-нет-нет, даже не трать время на то, чтобы меня переубедить! Всё равно ничего не добьёшься. Лучше дай мне пройти.  
— Но Гинтоки...  
— Я не пойду на историю, даже не уговаривай.  
— Ну тогда я пойду с тобой, — решительно сказал Кацура. Услышав это, Гинтоки сначала лишь покачал головой, но через пару секунд до него дошёл смысл сказанного, поэтому он уставился на Кацуру расширившимися от удивления глазами.  
— Ты... сделаешь что?..  
— Пойду с тобой.  
— Что я слышу! Ты же ни одного урока за всю жизнь не пропустил! С чего вдруг ты решил сделать это сейчас?  
— А с чего ты взял, что я никогда не пропускал уроки, если сам здесь бываешь редко? — ехидно спросил Кацура. Гинтоки замялся на секунду, но тут же нашёлся:  
— А потому что ты, Зура, ужасный зануда, который и расслабляться-то наверняка не умеет!  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — теперь уже удивлённым был Кацура. Настолько, что даже не среагировал на прозвище.  
— Ну, ты всегда ходишь с книжкой в руках, постоянно всех поучаешь, будто мы неразумные дети, а ты — мудрый взрослый... — стал перечислять Гинтоки, загибая пальцы. — А, ну, ещё ты постоянно торчишь в библиотеке после уроков.  
— Я хочу выучиться и поступить в хороший университет! — слегка обиженно сказал Кацура.  
— Я и говорю — зануда и ботаник. Кстати, сейчас начнётся урок, так что тебе пора, а то вдруг там будут рассказывать о том, что тебе пригодится в университете, — насмешливо сказал Гинтоки, помахал рукой и направился к выходу. Кацура насупился, поколебался несколько секунд, но всё-таки забежал в класс и схватил свой портфель. Затем он догнал Гинтоки и, поравнявшись с ним, почти неслышно произнёс:  
— Кто последний до ворот, тот дурак.  
И резко ускорил шаг.  
— Ну что за детский сад... — вздохнул Гинтоки и покачал головой, но отставать не стал — ему не хотелось проиграть Кацуре. Равно как и быть для него дураком. Но он всё равно пришёл вторым. Времяпровождение вне школы уже не казалось ему таким весёлым. Однако раздался звонок, который временно закрывал им дорогу обратно.  
— У тебя есть любимое место? — отдышавшись и выпрямившись, вдруг спросил Кацура. Гинтоки, будучи немного расстроенным пусть и ерундовым, но проигрышем, отвернулся и пробормотал:  
— Да, есть. Но я тебя туда не поведу.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это моё место, я вообще не хочу, чтоб о нём кто-то знал.  
— Ого, — восхищённо сказал Кацура, — теперь я ещё больше хочу пойти туда с тобой. Я бы очень хотел увидеть твою созидательную сторону.  
— Не понял... Мою... какую сторону? — переспросил Гинтоки.  
— Созидательную. Мне всегда хотелось найти в тебе что-то такое... стремящееся к размышлениям, например. Ты ведь всегда казался глупым и невежественным, а сейчас у меня есть возможность убедиться в обратном.  
— Так, стоп, ты хочешь сказать, что всегда считал меня идиотом?  
— Что? Нет! Конечно, нет! Всего лишь... лентяем без цели и амбиций...  
— Так, Зура, это уже оскорбление, — сказал Гинтоки и скрестил руки на груди.  
— А то, что ты назвал меня занудой и ботаником, не считается оскорблением? — парировал Кацура. — Ах да, ещё и «Зура». Это уже тянет на тройное комбо!  
— Погоди, как можно считать обидными ассоциации, которые ты у меня вызыва... А, кажется, до меня дошло... Ну хорошо, признаю поражение. А теперь пойдём, мы теряем время.  
И, жестом призывая пойти за собой, Гинтоки направился в сторону ворот. Кацура прижал портфель плотнее к груди и последовал за Гинтоки.  
Шли они недолго, так как нужным им местом оказалась река, находящаяся недалеко от школы. Они прошли вдоль неё по пешеходной тропинке и спустились на траву. Гинтоки сразу же лёг на неё, положил под голову руки и закрыл глаза. Кацура же напряжённо сидел, обняв свои колени. Атмосфера не располагала к расслабленности: стояло пасмурное утро, холодный ветер заползал в рукава формы, сзади шумели люди, проходящие мимо. И то, что это был весьма спонтанный, но прогул, тоже не успокаивало. Из-за этого Кацура не мог усидеть на месте. Он постоянно ёрзал, озирался по сторонам. Гинтоки надоела эта суетливость, поэтому он открыл глаза, принял сидячее положение и одёрнул Кацуру:  
— Успокойся уже. Ты слишком много напрягаешься для того, кто всего лишь ушёл с урока. Расслабься и попробуй просто ничего не делать. Бери пример с меня.  
— Ты себя слышишь? — нервно спросил Кацура. — Взять пример с тебя? Быстрее небо на землю упадёт, чем я это сделаю!  
— Тогда делай то, что ты там собирался — ищи у меня созидательную сторону, — пожав плечами, сказал Гинтоки и лёг обратно. Ему ситуация не доставляла никаких неудобств. Он привык это делать. Правда, не один он ушёл впервые, и это немного волновало его. Особенно забавно было осознавать, что с ним сейчас был Кацура — человек-правильное-поведение, который, похоже, до текущего момента был занят каждую секунду и не позволял себе бездельничать. Иначе бы сейчас он так не трясся.  
— Зура... — начал было Гинтоки, но сразу был прерван резким:  
— Кацура! Нет, знаешь, всё-таки мне лучше вернуться. Я чувствую себя тут неуютно, потому что не могу прогуливать, это не в моей природе. Конечно, на историю уже не пойду, но на остальные уроки я ещё успею.  
— Я предполагал, что услышу нечто подобное. Но давай попробуем вот что. Отложи портфель, он никуда от тебя не убежит. Молодец. А теперь приляг. Давай.  
Кацура осторожно, но послушно опустился всем телом на траву и положил руки на живот.  
— Что дальше? — взволнованно спросил он.  
— А ничего, — сказал Гинтоки. — Закрой глаза. И постарайся не психовать от мысли о том, что ты пришёл сюда ради того, чтобы просто поваляться. Ты ничего не делаешь сейчас, как и я. И это не так уж плохо.  
— Н-ну хорошо, я попробую, — пробормотал Кацура, закрывая глаза.  
Ему было холодно, он чувствовал, что скоро начнётся дождь, мысли об ужасном поведении продолжали заполнять его голову… Но он постарался их отогнать и принять то, что здесь и сейчас всё правильно. Как и правилен Гинтоки, лежащий рядом и дающий указания, как нужно правильно расслабляться.  
— Чувствую, что ты уже меньше переживаешь. Вот видишь, Зура, ничего не делать умеет любой, даже такой зануда, как ты, — Гинтоки усмехнулся и потянулся.  
Следующие несколько минут они лежали в тишине, слушая, как шум ветра перекликался с людскими голосами, как кричали птицы, как тихонько журчала река. Сначала Гинтоки, конечно, жалел, что притащил сюда самого занудного и странного человека на свете. Но чем больше он лежал с ним рядом, тем больше он чувствовал спокойствие. Обычно он сбегал сюда от суеты, от людей, но даже оставаясь наедине с собой, он не всегда мог перестать тревожиться. Однако сегодня ему было удивительно хорошо.  
Казалось, что более умиротворённого момента и придумать нельзя, но… Гинтоки услышал, как Кацура встал с травы и сказал:  
— Если будем продолжать лежать тут, то простудимся.  
Конечно. Человек-правильное-поведение снова в деле. Но не согласиться с ним Гинтоки не мог, поэтому он тоже встал и отряхнулся.  
— Удивительно, но я с тобой согласен, Зура. Знаешь, тут просто шикарно тёплыми и звёздными ночами. Честное слово, совершенно другие ощущения. Да и нет опасности заболеть. Не хочешь как-нибудь попробовать прийти сюда ночью?  
Последнее предложение он выпалил практически не задумываясь. Но слова брать назад не стал, хотя и понимал что и кому предлагает. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Кацура не стал отнекиваться и придумывать причины, чтобы отказаться. Нет, тот только улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я не против. Это будет даже интересно, я ведь раньше никогда не делал ничего подобного.  
— Я так и думал. Поверь, тебе понравится. Может, это даже войдёт в привычку!  
— Не уверен насчёт этого, но кто знает, — сказал Кацура и пожал плечами. Затем он поднял с земли свой портфель, направился к дорожке и, не оборачиваясь на Гинтоки, спросил, — а ты… ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Да, — помолчав пару секунду, взволнованно ответил Гинтоки. Он чувствовал, как внутри него всё ликует. Хотя он пока и сам не знал почему.


End file.
